Mistletoe
by Zlhna
Summary: Just a silly, fluffy, gratuitous little fic with no plot about...you guessed it! Mistletoe. Set at Christmas do they even celebrate Christmas? And where is Billy or Charlie? I'm not concerning myself with these details .


**A/N- I'm not pleased with the end. Any thoughts? **

All the wolves disappeared through the doorway into the infinite darkness. Their wolf-girls silently looked around at the half-opened presents and one by one stood and walked into the kitchen, put on their hats, coats, and gloves, and walked out into the night to wait patiently- always patiently- for their wolves to return home to them. Another party ruined by Bella Swan. If it wasn't for me, there would be no homicidal vampires in Forks, there would be no werewolves, and people could live their normal lives. People were going to stop inviting me places soon. Jake and I were the only ones left in the room. I knew he would rather be out there "killing some bloodsuckers" but someone had to stay and babysit me. I hated this. For years and years I had taken care of myself- and Renee as well. And now here I was incapable of doing anything myself without causing trouble.

We remained in silence, both gazing at the tree, its soft light bathing us in a gentle glow and deepening the shadows that seemed always to gather around me. I looked over at Jacob from where I stood leaning against the doorframe. He was so beautiful in the glow of the tree, his gaze was lost in the branches and he sat on the floor with his arms stretched out behind him, his taut arm muscles long and tan, emerging from a soft, worn T-shirt that I had seen a thousand times. I knew exactly what the shirt felt like, the thin fabric under my hands during a tight hug. I knew what it would smell like- a richer fir than the Christmas tree, mixed with a slight garage smell and a hint of soap- just like Jacob. Watching Jake watching the tree, I suddenly felt at peace. Like I was just a girl by the tree at Christmas with her friend. The music that had been playing came to an end and we remained in silence. I was suddenly afraid to breathe, that I might shatter this perfect moment. How many perfect moments were there in the world? Hadn't I already had my fair share of them? Sprinkled throughout the mess of my life I had to admit I had collected a fair few.

Jacob suddenly looked over at me, snapping out of his trance. He smiled, seeing the way I was looking at him. I felt my face become warm and I looked away and began to turn to go through the doorway into the kitchen. Maybe Emily was in there and needed a hand...

"Wait," he said, stopping me. He looked at me, glanced above my head, and back into my eyes as a smile spread over his lips again. I looked at him, waiting expectedly for whatever he was going to say. He stood up slowly, stretching himself up to full height, which made him look much older than his 16 years. I let out my breath, which I had been holding, slowly, as he took a step, and then another, toward me. I didn't know where to look as he made his slow progression toward me, so they watched his feet, and then his arms, then his chest, then his legs, his shoulders, his hands, his waist, and his neck as he stood before me. My eyes finally flitted up to meet his as I felt his hand run up my arm, over my shoulder and neck, and finally to cup my cheek.

"Mistletoe," he whispered. I watched his lips form the word. His hand was warm on my face, like he had been holding it to a fire.

"What?" I breathed. He glanced up quickly with his eyes, and then back to my face. I tilted my head up, and realized I had been standing right under mistletoe, hung over the doorway. Crap.

"Oh." was all I could think of to say. I considered stepping away and finding Emily, but I felt frozen. My body was still half-turned toward the kitchen, torn between slipping away before something irrevicable happened and at the same time wanting it to happen; wanting to extend this moment when my stomach was flipping and my heart was thudding and the way his hand warmed not only my cheek, but my entire body. I looked back into his dark eyes, which sparkled in the soft, dim light. My hand found it's way to his waist. His shirt under my findertips felt just as I knew it would. It circled around to his back as the other crawled up his chest to rest over his heart. His free hand found it there, and held it against his chest. I could feel it beating under my hand. It was faster than usual- as fast as my own.

He lowered his face toward mine. "I'm going to kiss you."

"I know," I replied, my voice appearing as a whisper as my eyes fluttered closed. 


End file.
